Stay Puft Marshmallow Man
This Mr. Stay Puft isn't so bad. He's a sailor, he's in New York; we get this guy laid, we won't have any trouble! - Dr. Venkman, upon seeing the giant Marshmallow Man; Ghostbusters The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man or Mr. Stay Puft (also nicknamed 'Tubby Soft-Squeeze' by Ray and Peter) is the mascot of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Company and was the final enemy of the Ghostbusters in the first film. He was the chosen form of Gozer, when Ray let the idea of a company logo "just pop in there". Movie Timeline Ghostbusters The Ghostbusters were told to choose the form of their destructor, and Ray "chose" him as the form. All the other guys claimed they had emptied their minds, but Ray said he tried to think of something that could never harm them. As a child, Ray used to roast Stay Puft marshmallows on the fire at Camp Oconda. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was simply the logo for the Stay Puft brand. His accidental choice resulted in Gozer being manifest in the form of a 100-foot tall homicidal marshmallow man bent on destroying the Ghostbusters and New York. ''"Nice thinking, Ray" - Venkman. '' His face resembles Casper's. Stay Puft stepped on a church before trying to scale 55 Central Park West building. After they tried to blast him with their proton packs, Stay Puft flamed up and nearly burned the Ghostbusters. The guys then decided to cross the streams to transfer the energy flow through the portal and when they did this, Stay Puft melted, spilling marshmallow all over the street, hitting thousands of passerbys, with one glob landing straight on Walter Peck. Ghostbusters (Sega) In Ghostbusters game for Sega Mega Drive, which is set between the movies (and which canon status is doubtable), Stay Puft appears again as a boss. However, this Stay Puft is not connected to Gozer in any way: he was created by the new ghost outbreak caused by evil goddess Janna, from a ghost who enjoyed eating the Stay Puft Marshmallows so much she discovers that she'd become the Marshmallow Man herself. The newly recreated giant was employed as Janna's lieutenant and holder of a piece of stone tablet (which was the key to Janna's realm). This Stay Puft was fought and destroyed by the team of three Ghostbusters during their case in a high-rise building. While the Ghostbusters fight their way toward the rooftop to confront him, Stay Puft could be seen leering at them through windows and occasionally punch through walls in an attempt to crush them before they reach him. When they finally reached him, the true battle started. This Stay Puft had three attacks. Most common was elastic limbs that try to smash the player with his fists. When his eyes flash yellow, a trio of spirialing fireballs would appear from his mouth to chase the player. Finally, Stay Puft would fire a pair of blue lasers from his eyes. Like with the fireblls, the player would get a brief warning when he was about to use this attack by his eyes flashing blue just before he fires. Stay Puft would also take a morbid delight in seeing the Ghostbusters get injured or killed by flashing a quick sneer on his face. However, after taking a lot of damage, this giant ghost was destroyed and the stone tablet was in Ghostbusters' possession. Ghostbusters II While he didn't return in Ghostbusters II he was alluded to in the beginning after Ray Stantz and Winston Zeddemore attended a boy's birthday party. He also made a cameo in the video game based on the movie as a billboard advertising Stay Puft marshmallows in the Statue of Liberty level. Ghostbusters: The Video Game ]] ]] He appears again as a boss in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game, just as he did before. However, his limbs seem to have grown out a little since his appearance in the first movie, appearing less 'stubby' as a result. Due to Cult of Gozer's manipulations with the Mandala, the Destroyer god, Gozer, was able to re-manifest in our world again. And again, in the form of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, this time rampaging through Times Square. Ray wonders why Gozer assumed the form of the Marshmallow Man again, as there are surely more effective world-destroying forms he could have taken. Ray ends up theorizing that there's "one destructor form per god per dimension", meaning Gozer can only assume this form in Earth's dimension. It is identified as a Class 7 Outsider Avatar and a Deity (a supreme being). Because of complications Gozer faced penetrating the human realm, the Destructor Form was not even as powerful as his original incarnation, which would seem to be confirmed by him eventually being overcome by the firepower of a single Ghostbuster, Rookie, who used the Boson Dart, a new feature added to the proton pack, against the god. Stay Puft being weaker than he was before may also explain why the Ghostbusters originally planned to trap him in Ecto-1b's Super Slammer Muon Trap. He demonstrated a new power, to spawn numerous Stay Puft Minis, a minor Marshmallow minions of him. Gozer tried to capture Ilyssa Selwyn in order to sacrifice her and make himself stronger, but ultimately failed. Not able to reach its full potential, the Stay Puft Destructor Form was destroyed, covering all the surrounding buildings and streets with hot marshmallow shower. Its giant hat also fell down on a building, where it is last seen hanging. Animated Series Timeline After his apparent destruction as Gozer's chosen form, Stay Puft became a good guy and made a few appearances in the animated series (even though being evil in non-canon pilot). He was in the intro of the first season, he was dreamed up from a sleeping little boy, and he helped the Ghostbusters fight evil ghosts occasionally. Stay Puft was eventually dropped in later seasons. He never appeared on Extreme Ghostbusters. It should probably be noted that the animated series were either unaware or chose to ignore the fact that the Marshmallow Man was a manifestation of Gozer. The series seemed to treat them as separate beings. For more information of the animated version of this character go to the animated article. Gallery Image:Stay Puft 02.jpg Image:Gb054.jpg sos-fantomes-1984-04-g (1).jpg Sos-fantomes-1984-10-g_(1).jpg staypuft (2).jpg Category: Ghosts Category:Ghostbusters Movie Characters Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Characters Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Ghostbusters Sega Characters